Kingdom Hearts Reconnect
by Rukaru Hika Bondkeeper
Summary: Animexovers:KH,Naruto,Higurashi,Haruhi Suzumiya,Vocaloid. Runa reunites with her friends and set off to find...well, you have to read to find ou beacause they're searching for many things. Rated T for slight swearing
1. Opening

_**fascad- During the opening**_ _fasfa-Lyrics _ gfsfgds- Story _ ffa-poem thingy_

**Kingdom Hearts Reconnect**

_Days and nights pass by in a blink of an eye_

_But I'll always remember you_

_No matter what happens,_

_Believe in me_

Opening

_Within the forest of limitations, the cicadas cry at night._

_**A girl in front of Castle Oblivion**_

_It was a perfect day for all of us to live_ _You could feel the cold breeze on your pale skin  
But, in a moments instance time and_

**A blonde girl is looking up at the sky in the World That Never Was, the rain drippping on and off her gray glasses. She shivers and looks at the ground.**

_One-way that cannot return twice  
A lost child looks for a bright place_

_**Namine is now in front of the mansion of Twilight Town**_

_For those who want to change such things and those who desire it all  
Come on now, let it pass through_

_**Sora(4) is with girl at shore of the islands. **_

_The sound of someone crying, but where did it come from?  
So slowly, so slowly you try to take a peek at it  
Good night, good little children sleep so soundly  
_ _The bad ones will be pulled down by those hands_

_**The girl(14) is seen holding a bat stained with blood and scratch marks on her neck, tears streaming down her face.**_

_Underneith the shadow of the the forest's trees  
The blue lightened path will lead you forward with those lullabys  
And the festival will start once more and the blue flames will disappear  
Within the forest of limitations, the Cicadas cry at night..._

_**The girl(15) is sitting with Sora,Riku,and Kairi on the poapu tree, all of them smiling as the sun sets a glaring red, soothing orange and calm yellow.**_

A renewed version, don't kill me .

PLEASE REVEIW!


	2. Chapter 1: (Renewed) The Truth Part 1

**(( Renewed verison: This means that this story will change from it's original. I apologize if you guys were enjoying this story. Don't worry somethings will remain the same. it's just I'm changing how things go and which characters show up and when. Also. anyone else pumped for Kingdom Hearts 3? :DDD ))**

Leia: This a-author doesn't own a-anything from K-Kingdom H-Hearts or any animes re-refrenced in h-here *smiles shyly*

Chapter 1 - Let's Start Shall We?

_The sky shined with a beautiful shade of blue as two siblings sat on a dock by the reflecting ocean. The boy swung his legs back and forth as he poked a stick into the water causing ripples to form from the impact. The girl watched her brother as she held her knees into her chest. _

_ "What're you doing Onii-chan?" The girl asked tiredly as the boy once again plunged the stick into the water. When he pulled it the stick back up he sighed and faced his sister._

_ "Thanks alot Runa! I was this close to catching a fish!" He said holding his pointer finger and thumb a millimeter apart from each other. The girl, Runa, sighed and looked at the water._

_ The girl pouted and turned away from him. The boy looked at her for awhile and then looked back at the water, his stick ready. Runa glanced back her brother and stood up, causing him to look at her for a second then back at the water. She walked towards the beach, looking for something._

_ She found a piece of driftwood and was barely able to tear a thick piece that was the size of her hand. She held up the stick horizantally to the sky and looked it over before she checked it's durability by smacking it on her hand. She smiled and ran back to where her brother waited for another fish, although it'll probably just escape his grasp... again._

_ " Onii-chan! " Runa shouted as she got closer to him. _

_ "What is it?" He asked, turning around to look at her. She tossed the stick to him, clumsily catching it. " What's this for? " the boy asked, inspecting it._

_ "It's another fishing stick silly~!" Runa said happily, grinning from ear to ear. She went up to him and sat right next to him. " I thought that maybe you could use a new one." _

_ "Why's that?" _

_ "Maybe because you can't catch a fish is because they can tell that it's not part of the water. Maybe if you use driftwood they won't be able to see it!" Runa said excitedly, spreading her arms wide. The boy blinked and grinned back at her._

_ "You're funny, Sis!" She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to fall back a bit and use his arm for support._

_ "I know~, but so are you~~!" She stated happily. Her brother smiled and wrapped his other arm around her._

_ The two siblings sat next to each other for the rest if the day, smiling and laughing their worries away. The boy ended up actually catching a fish with the driftwood in which the twins shouted in joy. The sun eventually began to set, dying the once blue sky with all shades of red, yellow and orange. The boy layed on his back, eyes closed. The fish layed in a box beside his head. Runa yawned and stood up, stretching._

_ "Tired?" The boy asked and recieved a nod in response. The girl rubbed her eyes as the boy stood up. The two held hands as they walked off of the beach and onto the dirt road leading home. They came home when the sky was dyed a dark blue and were scolded for being late and worrying their mother. The two just smiled and laughed it off. It was just like any ordinary day._

_ "Sora? Are you awake?" the girl asked out of the blue from her side of the bed. Her brother let out a small groan, answering her question half asleep._

_ "Why?"_

_ "I was wondering... What would it be like if I disappeared?" This perked Sora's intrest. He turned around and propped himself with his elbow and looked at his sister worriedly. Runa had a tendency to think of these kind of things; like what would happen if Sora was an only child, if she got kidnapped, if Sora were to drown in the sea if they tipped the boat too far. Their mother says that it's probably because of all the shows they've been watching on tv or the video games they were playing with Kairi and Riku. _

_ "Why would you disappear sis?" Sora questioned. Runa turned to face him and did the same thing._

_ "I want to know where Onee went..." She said looking at the covers, " I thought that maybe if I left, I might be able to find her..." Sora smiled and patted his twin's head._

_ "There's no need to do that~! I'm sure Big Sis is fine!" He said happily. Runa looked back up at him and smiled, cheering the both of them up easily. Sora kissed his sister's forehead and laid back down._

_ "Don't worry about ok?" Runa nodded and laid back down as well. The two fell alseep to the sound of the nearby waves, smiles plastered onto their faces._

_ The next morning, Sora woke up to a note on his sister's side of the bed. He called out to his mom, and his mom called the police. They searched the small island they lived on for his sister. There's no way she could have gotten off the island, and there should have been no way of not finding her anywhere. The children looked on the play island while the adults looked around the central island. They searched for 2 months, but there was no sign of the girl._

_ She was gone, and over time, they decided to let it go. When they would bring up of where the whereabouts of the child, they would say that she drowned out at sea, trying to find her sister or that she just disappeared. Even Sora forgot about her and accepted the fact that she and their elder sister had died._

_ He grew up living a carefree life, until the heartless came and took his and friends away, leading him to an adventure he'll never forget._

_ None of them would._

It was a day like any other day for a young teen: she woke up, got out of bed, brushed her teeth and got dressed in her uniform of a brown skirt and blue shirt with an white apron over the top. She rushed down the stairs one by one to the cafe below. Her father works at a cafe known as Wild Kat, where she works part time.

"G'morin' Dad~!" The young girl said with a smile as she tied her hair back in a messy ponytail. Her father stood by the sink, his signature shades placed above his nose and looked over at her.

"Good morning Runa," he said with a smile as she went to over to him and helped with the dishes. This was how Runa normally spent her days. She would get off work at around 3:00 in the afternoon, then she would head out to the streets of the shopping district of Tokyo. She'd take a walk and sometimes hang out with some friends and go out shopping. Then she would come back home and be greeted by Neku Sakuraba and the his friends, pretty much her father's regulars. They'd talk about what's been going on at school and the like, and she listened. Eventually, they'd leave, unless Shiki, Eri, or Rhyme wanted to stay over the night. She'd go to bed then etc. etc.

And, today was no different. As Runa listened to her Ipod, occasionally humming to the tune of a song absent mindedly, as she served tables, she came across one table where a man wearing a hood sat.

"Hello~! How may I help you today?" She asked politely with a smile. The man looked up from the table looked up at her with sea-green eyes.

"... Just some coffee would be nice." He said as he leaned back into his seat. The waitress nodded and went to place in the order as he stared at her going behind the counter. He looked out the window as he waited.

"Hey Ru-chan~!" A pink-headed girl said excitedly as she entered the cafe, with two of her friends in tow, a boy with spikey orange hair and a girl with brown hair and glasses. Everyone in the cafe looked at the group as if they had just came into their house to find them lounging around their living room. Runa turned around and looked over the counter as she made the costomer's coffee and smiled.

"Hey guys~! What are you guys doing here?" She asked happily, as the trio walked over to the counter.

"We just wanted to visit you at work~!" The pinkette said with a smile.

"Y'know you really don't have to do that Eri... I'm going to see you guys later today right?" Runa said as she brought the finished coffee to the counter.

"I know~!" Eri responded cheerfully. Runa laughed softly and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"Anyway~ How have you guys been?" the spikey brunette asked.

"We've been good!" smiles the girl with glasses. Runa smiled back at her and looked at the boy with orange hair.

" And you Neku?" Runa asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Hn? Oh, I've been good..." Neku responded playing with one of his bangs.

"That's good~!" The girl smiled brightly. Shiki and Eri eventually began talking about fashion, and sadly brought Runa into the subject. The three girls walked upstairs into her room, leaving Neku behind with Mr.H.

"I think we need to get you some new clothes, Runa." Eri stated as she scaned Runa's closet, which consisted of t-shirts and tank-tops with just only one color, a few blue jeans, brown shorts and red shorts, different kinds of skirts, some dresses, and a headband and hat on the top shelf. "It looks pretty bland..." Eri said with a small frown.

"But, I think it looks just fine." Runa stated as she tapped her chin with her finger.

Eri sighed, "but that's the thing Runa! It needs to be amazing! Not fine!" Both Runa and Shiki sweatdrop and smiled. Once Eri has her eyes set on something, she's not going to give up that easily.

"Alright, alright. We can go shopping tommorrow then." Runa laughed softly. Eri grinned, grabbing Runa's hands and started to jump and up down. The girls all smiled and began talking about boys and the like.

Meanwhile...

"... Yeah, the mural from Udagawa was in this place called Traverse Town... Shiki was there too, but she looked like Eri again and Rhyme lost her memories again." Neku whispered quietly acrossed the counter. Hanekoma nodded, his hand resting on his chin.

"I see... Is there anything else that you saw in your dream?" The cafe man asked.

Neku nodded, " yeah, a boy named Sora." Mr.H's eyes widened at the name, and Neku noticed right away.

"Do you know a guy named Sora?" Neku asked, leaning onto the counter. Mr.H coughed into his hand, and glanced to the side.

"Oh would you look at that, Runa forgot to give the poor customer his coffee!" Mr.H said and picked it up, " I better get it to him, haha!" Neku frowned and glared at his idol, knowing fully well he was dodging the question, as Mr.H went to give the coffee to the hooded man.

"Mr.H!" Neku said as looked at him, "This is important!" Mr.H stopped halfway to the table and looked back at Neku. Mr.H then nodded his head towards the stairs that led to the apartment above, Neku glanced over there and raised an eyebrow.

"But, Mr. H-" Neku began, but he then saw Mr.H made it the customer and was apologizing for the delay. The boy sighed and got off his seat, and then headed up the stairs.


End file.
